Every body love you
by roxelyn
Summary: Naruto yang disegel sebagai jinchuriki merasa terabaikan oleh penduduk sekitar, kecuali sang penyegel yang selalu memperhatikanya dan kedua orang tuanya ... Bad sumarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: bagaimana Obito masih hidup dan tidak menjadi bawahan Madara,Minato dan yang lainya masih hidup,tidak ada Akatsuki,tapi hanya bayangan Danzo dan Orochimaru yang menciptakan masalah didunia ninja ini...

Bad summary..

Here we die ...

16 years before...

Raungan terdenggar dari bagian Utara Konoha saat itu, salah seorang pria misterius melepas segel Kyuubi yang ada pada Kushina saat itu..

"Roaaarrr!"Kyubi mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, raunganya terdenggar seperti ingin penderitaan yang ada ditubuhnya berakhir saat ini juga.

Hiruzen sendiri sedang bertarung melawan Kyuubi menggunakan Enma...

"Hahhh hahhh aku sudah tua tenagaku juga tidak cukup hahh hahhh"

...

Disalah satu district terkenal akan kemampuan mata mereka, Uchiha dan Hyuuga dipencar untuk mengevakuasi warga sipil, Obito salah satunya yg kalang kabut menggendong bayi kecil ditanganya saat ini, keponakanya dan Itachi yang dia pengang sebelah tanganya agar mengikuti dia berlari.

"Kita mau kemana paman..?" Obito cuma bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menarik Itachi kedalam gendonganya.

Obito kemudian menggunakan shunshin agar dia sampai ditempat evakuasi segera.

Itachi berkedip-kedip saat berada didalam gua yang entah apa namanya saat ini, dia kemudian merasakan tubuh kecilnya diturunkan dan menerima adik bayinya yang diserahkan Obito.

Berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya dan memegang bahu Itachi, "apapun yang terjadi, paman mencintai kalian" dan mengaktifkan sharinganya agar kedua anak ini pingsan dalam pengaruh genjutsunya.

"Paman..."Setelah Itu tubuh Itachi ambruk dan tertidur, Obito kemudian meminta medis agar menyediakan tempat tidur buat keponakanya.

"Ha'i Uchiha-san!"

"Arigatou.." Setelah itu menghilang menggunakan shunsin miliknya, tujuanya hanya satu saat ini, mencari adik kecilnya Shisui dan kakak kembarnya Tobi.

'Brughhh

Obito melirik sekeliling Konoha, hancur dan berantakan sebelum membuat beberapa segel tangan saat melihat serangan kearahnya.

"Wind tekhnik: wind missil" Dan melesatkan teknik anginya kepenyerangnya.

"Ittai!"Obito inggin menggampar penyerangnya saat melihat sosok Shisui yang meringgis.

"Baka!" Seru Obito sebelum memeluk Shisui kedalam dekapanya.

"Aninue..." Memegang wajah kakaknya saat merasakan air mata menetes dari wajah kakaknya,tapi terdiam saat melihat kedua mata merah kakaknya yang menatap dirinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Hahue,Chicue dan Aninue mencintaimu" dan setelah itu kegelapan menyelimuti Shisui.

"Aniki.. Kuharap kau berhasil menghalangi Kyuubi sementara"

...

"Bagaimana ini! Gerbang Konoha akan hancur" ucap beberapa anbu panik sebelum salah satu anbu maju, rambut hitam jabriknya dan mata merah menyalanya membuat mereka meneguk ludah mereka saat anbu itu membuat segel tangan dan menghantamnya ketanah.

"Uchiha Kenjin!" Dan sebuah pilar api berwarna merah menyala menyelimuti gerbang yang hancur, mencegah Kyuubi mendekatinya.

"Tobi-san! Ini" Tobi kemudian menerima bayi didalam dekapan rekanya, anak dari Yondaime mereka...

"Dimana ayah mereka?"

"Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama terluka parah akibat serangan Kyuubi tadi, sedang ditanganin Rin-san dan Tsunade-sama"mengangguk saat mendenggar laporan rekanya, Tobi berjalan kealtar pengorbanan.

Meletakan anak itu dialtar pengorbanan sebelum mencium kening bayi itu, "apapun yang terjadi,penduduk desa akan mencintaimu" dan membuat segel tangan.

"8 diagram! 8 gate of hell!" Dan menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh bayi munggil itu.

Setelah wujud Kyuubi mengecil, Tobi melakukan satu segel pelengkap,"Hake fuin"

...

Obito kini cuma bisa memperban luka disekujur tubuh kakaknya, setelah melakukan penyegelan yang memakan chakra cukup besar, membuat kakaknya pingsan ditempat dan membuat beberapa anbu panik karenanya.

"Aninue" Obito terkejut saat melihat Shisui yang sudah ada diatas tubuh kakak mereka, yang masih terlelap dan lelah.

Bersyukurlah Minato dan Kushina tetap selamat karena usaha Tsunade, Naruto. Putra mereka juga selamat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kyuubi akan memberontak.

"Singkirkan dia dariku tubuhku remuk" ringgis Tobi sambil membuka sebelah matanya dan menemukan adiknya, "dasar nakal"

"Baiklah-" menggendong tubuh munggil Shisui dan meletakanya disampingnya, " mana yang sakit?" Tobi cuma meringgis sebagai jawaban, tubuhnya drop drastis, setiap pergerakan yang dibuatnya serasa tulangnya remuk karenanya.

"Tubuhku remuk..."Obito segera mengambil salep yang diberikan Rin Kepadanya tadi dan mengoleskanya pada tubuh kakaknya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Seharian penuh.." Terkejut akan jawaban Obito, membuat Tobi sigap duduk tapi meringgis hebat karenanya.

"Arggh!" Dan kembali berbaring,"dimana Hahue?"

"Menjengguk Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama"Obito membantu kakaknya agar berbaring.

Suasana hening tercipta,tapi buyar saat mendenggar suara dengkuran halus Shisui yang sudah tertidur dipaha Obito.

"Haha anak ini..." Mengelus rambut Shisui dan menggendongnya pelan agar tidak terbangun.

"Aniki, aku bawa Shisui kekamar dulu..."

"Terserah, dia milikmu seutuhnya" tertawa kecil mendenggar penuturan kembaranya yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah..."

...

Tsunade baru saja selesai memeriksa Minato dan Kushina, keadaan mereka sudah stabil tapi masih perlu pantauan khusus secara intensif.

Dia kemudian melihat kesalah satu mantan muridnya, "Mikoto! Natsuki!" Serunya , sementara yang merasa namanya dipanggil kemudian menoleh.

"Ahh sensei!"

"Syukurlah kalian disini, ada yang mau kubicarakan..."

...

"Jadi sensei ingin kami menjadi perawat pribadi mereka?"Tanya Mikoto saat berjalan disebelah Tsunade, diikuti Natsuki yang perasaanya kurang enak saat ini.

"Natsuki-chan? Kau kenapa?"Tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Ano, Tsunade-sensei bisa memeriksa keadaan putraku?"Tanya Natsuki penuh harap pada gurunya,membuat Mikoto tersenyum saat mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah..."

...

"Hahue pulang..." Suara Natsuki terdenggar nyaring,kemudian disusul suara derap langkah dan tawa riang yang sudah diperkirakan dari putra bungsunya.

"Hahue!"Seru Shisui dan segera menubruk ibunya,Natsuki yang sudah mempersiapkan kedatangan Shisui langsung menggendong putra kecilnya.

"Hahue ..." Sapa Obito yang tampak ngos-ngosan menggejar Shisui yang cuma nyenggir innocent dihadapanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Obito"Obito segera melihat dibelakang ibunya dan menemukan Tsunade dan Mikoto.

"Tsunade-sama" membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade, "ada keperluan apa datang kesini?"

"Mau memeriksamu"ucap Tsunade tapi ditahan Shisui, membuat Tsunade heran melihat tingkah bocah 5 tahun dihadapanya.

"Bukan Bito,tapi Tobi.." Menggerutkan dahinya saat mendenggar penuturan bocah dihadapanya,tapi terdiam saat mendenggar suara pintu kamar yang digeser.

"Bocah nakal!"Tsunade cuma kebingungan saat melihat Obito yang lain, kembar identik dan sulit dibedakan olehnya sendiri.

Mata Tsunade menyipit saat melihat tato anbu pada remaja yang baru muncul dihadapanya.

"Dia anakmu?"

"Dia memang anakku, tapi dia sedang sakit" menyerahkan Shisui pada Obito tapi segera diambil alih Tobi yang langsung mengkelitikinya ditempat.

"GYAHAHAHA AMPUN!" Tsunade cuma sweatdrope ditempat mendenggar suara Shisui yang menggelegar, "bagiku dia tidak sakit"ucap Tsunade sambil menatap Tobi yang masih asyik membully adik kecilnya.

"Dia memang sakit,lihat saja wajahnya seperti mayat, menggeluh kalau sudah malam mengerang "keluh Natsuki.

"Tobi-kun, kau tidak istirahat ne?"

"Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau Shisui berceloteh tentang akademinya?"Ucap Tobi yang menggendong Shisui yang tidak bisa diam ditempat.

"Bisa berhenti bergerak?"

"Tidak" selanjutnya yang didapat Shisui adalah posisi tubuhnya yang dibalik oleh kakak sulungnya.

Tidak terima akan pembullyan kakaknya, dia kemudian membuat segel tangan tapi langsung ditahan Tobi.

"Kalau mau membakar rumah,jangan rumah kita" tersenyum innocent sebelum kakinya diangkat tinggi sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Tobi.

"Turunkan aku, aku mual~"

"Tidak akan"

Menggunakan jurus terkutuknya saat ini,yaitu menanggis,jurus andalan semua anak kecil.

"Hweeee Hahuee! Aninue jahat hweeeee..." Tobi cuma mengabaikan tangisan Shisui dan tetap mempertahankan posisi Shisui seperti itu.

"Oni-san, turunkan Shisui.."Ucap Obito tapi dianggap angin lalu oleh Tobi.

"Tobi, TURUNKAN"ucap Natsuki dengan tegas dan iba melihat putra sulungnya yang menanggis meminta pertolongan.

"Hahue, dia kulempar kesarang biju kurasa masih hidup" Tsunade cuma terkekeh kecil saat mendenggar penuturan Uchiha sulung itu.

"anak-anakmu tampaknya memberi warna bagi kehidupanmu"

"Tentu saja Tsunade-sama, tapi yang paling susah diurus itu Shisui"ucap Natsuki yang menatap Tobi yang sudah mengkelitiki Shisui dengan kejam.

"Hahahah ampun! Hweee hahahaha ampun-ampun Tobi-ni!"

Tbc

Hello saya author newbie disini, Virgo-san menendang saya keluar dari akun FFN miliknya ._.

Dia bilang saya sudah dewasa dan harus punya akun sendiri, gara-gara dia saya juga suka crack pairing :v

Jadi mohon maaf bila story saya crack semua ya :v

Review Ne ^.^/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

...

"Makan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayo makan Shisui!"

"Aku mau bermain..."

"Shisui!" Kediaman Uchiha pagi itu diusik suara dua saudara yang sedang bertengkar saat itu, Natsuki sebagai ibu cuma bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah putra sulungnya dan putra bungsunya.

Kalau Obito disini,mungkin dia bisa membujuk adiknya untuk makan, "aku mau Obito-ni yang menyuapiku"

Tuh kann...

"Obito sedang ada misi bersama geninya" menahan emosi dan menyodorkan sumpit dihadapan adik bungsunya.

"Tobi-ni jahat!"Seru Shisui mengabaikan emosi kakaknya yang sudah berada dipuncak segala puncak.

'Kletak!

Seketika aura diruangan itu menjadi dingin dan gelap, membuat Natsuki dan Shisui memandang horor sumpit yang sudah patah menjadi dua itu.

"Apa kau juga ingin kupatahkan seperti sumpit ini juga eoh?" Memandang adiknya dengan pandangan dingin nan menusuk dan kejam,membuat Shisui menggeleng dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Aaaa~"seperti inilah Shisui, hanya akan menurut bila sudah ada yang rusak ditangan kakaknya, terakhir sendok besi harus bengkok dan dibuang karena adiknya enggan memakan obatnya.

Natsuki kemudian melihat kearah kedua malaikatnya saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana putra sulungnya bisa memaksa Shisui pulang atau makan,meskipun harus menggunakan kekuatan saat itu.

"Ne Tobi-kun kau ada misi hari ini?"

Tobi menatap ibunya sejenak kemudian menggeleng "lie Hahue, tugasku digantikan Yagura"

"Kenapa?"

"Hokage-sama menyuruhku beristirahat selama masa pemulihanku"

"Kalau bisa kau mengunjungi Naru-chan bersama Shisui ya"

"Ha'i!" Ucap Tobi dan menatap Shisui yang siap-siap berloncat riang karena kakaknya libur, itu artinya dia bisa bermanja ria dengan kakak sulungnya dan yang kedua dia bisa melihat adik bayi yang manis dan menggemaskan.

"Hahue pergi memeriksa Yondaime dan istrinya dulu jaa~"

"Hati-hati Hahue!l seru Shisui sambil melambai penuh semangat kearah ibunya, sementara itu kakaknya sudah mengangkat mangkuk kotor untuk mencucinya.

"Tobi-ni! Ayo lihat Naru-chan!"Seru Shisui sambil berlari kearah dapur, dimana kakaknya sedang membilas mangkuk itu hingga bersih.

"Sebentar Shisui, Ni-san mengerjakan dokumen dulu"

"Tidak boleh!" Tobi kini memandang Shisui yang sudah siap menanggis kapan saja dan dimana saja saat ini.

Menghela nafas berat dan mengangkat tubuh munggil Shisui keatas, "baiklah,tunggu aku berganti pakaian dulu menggerti"

Selanjutnya Shisui langsung meloncat turun dari gendongan kakaknya dan melonjak senang.

"Apa boleh mengajak Itachi"

"Kita mengunjungi rumah sakit bukan taman bermain"

"Boleh ya" menggunakan jurus terkutuk yang dimiliki semua anak kecil yaitu 'pupy eyes' yang membuat Tobi cuma menghela nafas lagi entah yang keberapa kali ini.

"Baiklah.."

"Yeayyy!"

...

"Tobi-ni tadi mematahkan sumpit loh!" Tobi cuma bisa berfacepalm ria saat mendenggar celotehan adiknya sepanjang jalan, dibalas suara celotehan Itachi yang tak kalah hebohnya.

'Degg

Mata Tobi membulat saat merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya saat ini, dia kemudian berhenti berjalan sejenak dan mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali normal.

"Aniki ayo cepat!"Ucap Shisui sambil menarik tangan kakaknya tapi entah mengapa dia merasa seperti menggeret sesuatu yang berat.

"Ani-" wajahnya menjadi pucat saat melihat kakaknya yang sudah mengerang beberapa kali sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Paman.." Wajah Itachi sudah ingin menanggis melihat kondisi pamanya,tapi terkejut saat mendapati dirinya dan Shisui diangkat oleh Tobi.

"Lebih baik kita kerumah sakit dengan cepat agar aku juga mendapatkan obatku" ucap Tobi sebelum menggunakan shunshin menuju rumah sakit.

'Tap

Beberapa perawat cuma menatap kedatangan trio Uchiha itu, mereka tahu ketiga orang itu ingin mengunjungi monster kecil itu...

"Ohayou ne Uchiha-san ada yang bisa kami bantu?"Tanya salah seorang perawat dengan ramah kepada trio Uchiha itu.

"Kami ingin mengunjungi Naru-chan!" Seru dua Uchiha kecil itu kompak sementara itu Tobi berjalan ke arah perawat itu dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat perawat itu pucat pasi.

"Kupastikan kau akan mati bila mencoba meracuni anak itu" dan menepuk bahu perawat itu pelan sambil tersenyum sehingga matanya tertutup.

"Kau mengertikan" diikuti kedua manik merah yang terbuka dan membuat atmosfir diruangan itu berat.

"B-ba-baik" setelah itu Tobi berjalan kearah kedua adik dan keponakanya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ni-chan tidak ikut?" Shisui sudah bersiap menanggis saat melihat kakaknya ,tapi dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat kakaknya mengaktifkan sharinganya dalam artian kakaknya baru saja mengancam seisi rumah sakit.

"Tentu,Naru-chan sudah menunggu kita" menggandeng kedua anak itu dan berjalan menuju bangsal bayi, dimana Naruto sudah menanggis karena lapar.

"Oeee hiks oeeee"suara tangisan Naruto diabaikan oleh perawat bertubuh gempal itu,perawat itu sekarang memaki-maki bayi itu dengan emosi karena tangisanya membangunkan bayi lainya.

"Dasar anak setan! Lihat kau membangunkan yang lainya!" Dan mencubiti tubuh munggil itu bertubi-tubi atau memukulnya.

'Plak!

"OWAAA!" Mendenggar suara tanggis yang kuat,membuat Tobi segera berlari menuju bangsal bayi dengan cepat diikuti kedua anak kecil itu.

'Tap tap tap

'Srakkk!

Perawat bertumbuh gempal itu berjengit kaget saat mendapati pintu bangsal yang dibuka paksa.

Tobi cuma bisa menatap tajam kepada perawat itu dan melihat bekas memar akibat cubitan ditubuh Naruto membuatnya semakin emosi.

Perawat itu berjalan mundur saat Tobi berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik kerah bajunya sehingga tubuhnya terangkat keatas.

"Kau menjijikan!" Selanjutnya perawat itu merasakan tubuhnya terlempar dan menghantam tembok.

'Brugghhh

Tobi kemudian berjalan mendekati kearah Naruto dan menggendongnya, Naruto yang merasa ada yang menggendongnya kemudian membuka matanya menampakan sepasang manik saphire yang indah.

Tobi kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kemulut Naruto, membuat bayi itu menghisapnya dan membuat Tobi terkekeh pelan.

"Mari kita mendapatkan susu untukmu" dan berjalan meninggalkan bangsal bayi kearah perawat yang diancamnya tadi.

"A-ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Berikan aku susu untuk Naruto" dan perawat itu langsung melesat dengan cepat untuk membuat susu.

"Ni-chan tubuh Naru-chan biru-biru!" Tobi hanya tersenyum mendenggar penuturan Shisui sementara Itachi juga heran menatap memar ditubuh bayi itu.

"Obati Ni-chan!"

"Iya paman!" Renggek kedua anak itu sementara itu Tobi kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan rumah sakit diikuti kedua Uchiha cilik itu.

Tobi kemudian mengalirkan chakra medis ketubuh Naruto, dia mempelajarinya dari ibunya dulu atau tepatnya dia merenggek ke ibunya.

"Nanti ajari kami ninjutsu medis ya.." Menatap kakaknya penuh harap Shisui dan Itachi memekik senang saat Tobi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Perawat tadipun akhirnya datang dan memberikan sebotol susu keTobi.

"Apa ini diracuni?"

"T-tidak" mana berani dia meracuni susu itu kalau tidak ingin senasib dengan rekan kerjanya di bangsal bayi tadi.

"Bagus" dan menerima susu yang diserahkan serta memberikanya ke Naruto yang langsung menghabiskanya.

"Dia lapar"celetuk Itachi polos dan menatap bayi yang ada digendongan pamanya saat itu.

"Tentu dia lapar"setelah susu dibotol itu habis mereka kemudian mengembalikan bayi itu ke bangsal dan berpamitan kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oni-chan besok akan melatih kami kann?"Tobi melirik kearah Itachi dan Shisui sejenak dan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Tentu saja" dan mereka berjalan menuju district Uchiha saat itu.

'Degg

'Srukkk

Itachi dan Shisui panik saat menatap Tobi mendadak jatuh berlutut dan memegang kepalanya.

"Paman!" Tobi kemudian berdiri saat mendenggar suara Itachi dan suara tanggis Shisui.

"Hwee hiks hiks" diikuti Itachi yang menanggis gara-gara melihat Shisui.

"Kepalaku hanya pening, jangan menanggis kepalaku semakin sakit" kedua bocah itu akhirnya terdiam dan memutuskan sesuatu, lebih baik cepat sampai dirumah dan membiarkan Tobi beristirahat penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-kun kau curang!" Seru Shisui sambil berkacak pingang dihadapan Itachi yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingan sempurnanya.

Menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya Itachi cuma tertawa hambar "maaf" Shisui kemudian berlari kearah kamarnya diikuti Itachi yang memang dekat denganya.

'Sreekkk

pandangan Shisui tertuju pada sosok kakaknya yang sudah tergeletak difuton dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Ni-san" mengguncang tubuh kakaknya pelan,membuat Tobi menggerang sebagai jawaban dan protes akan aksi adik kecilnya.

"Paman..."Kali ini Itachi ikut membantu dengan duduk diatas pungung Tobi.

Tobi kemudian menoleh dan menemukan wajah Itachi dan Shisui, "kalian mau apa?"

"Lapar!" Seru mereka kompak seperti paduan suara dan unjuk rasa agar kebutuhan perut mereka dipenuhi.

Tobi kemudian menunjuk meja disudut dan membuat Shisui berfacepalm ria saat kakaknya menunjuk pil makanan untuk anbu.

"Ni-chan/paman!" Seru mereka kompak dan protes, mereka masih anak kecil dan bukan anbu.

"Minta sama bibi Mikoto"Shisui kemudian mencekik kakaknya kuat seakan-akan emosinya sedang meluap.

Mengabaikan cekikan dilehernya Tobi kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menggeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Shisui.

"Makan ramen atau dango, terserah mau kalian apa" Shisui kemudian menerima uang itu dengan pandangan heran, jumlah uangnya terlalu banyak untuk semangkuk ramen dan seporsi dango.

"Ini kebanyakan.."

"Beli saja sana yakiniqu"dan Itachi dan Shisui langsung melesat menuju warung Yakiniqu meninggalkan Tobi yang sudah kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobi sedikit mengeluarkan nada protes saat merasakan kepalanya ditempeli sesuatu yang dingin.

"Demamu sudah turun" dia menggenal suara itu, suara dari ibunya sendiri yang sedang mengompres kepalanya.

Membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat kearah ibunya "kapan Hahue pulang?" Dan bersiap untuk duduk tapi ditahan Natsuki.

"Istirahatlah, lagi pula Shisui akan terbangun nanti" merasa bingung dengan perkataan ibunya dan melirik sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan seonggok(?) Manusia yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya.

"Dia bisa uhuk tertular uhuk"sedikit terbatuk karena tenggorokanya yang kering Tobi kemudian memindahkan tubuh munggil Shisui difutonya sendiri dan menyelimutinya.

"Dia kekenyangan hingga tertidur tadi bersama Itachi" Tobi kemudian melihat kearah sebuah futon yang sudah ditempati Itachi yang sudah terlelap.

"Setidaknya mereka tenang seharian ini"ucap Natsuki sambil menggeleng saat putra sulungnya mulai membuka beberapa gulungan misi yang tertunda.

"Hahhh kalau kau mau kembali bekerja, istirahatlah dengan total"mengabaikan perkataan ibunya, Tobi mulai mengambil beberapa peralatan yang diperlukanya besok.

"Hn"

Natsuki kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar putranya dan menghela nafas lelah, "kalau tou-san kalian masih hidup mungkin-" kata-kata Natsuki terpotong saat melihat tatapan tajam putranya.

"Jangan pernah membuatku mengingat pria brengsek itu!"

"Gomensai ne, sebegitu bencinya kah dirimu pada tou-sanmu?"

"Banyak yang membandingkanku dengan Obito, dia orang pertama yang mengabaikan Obito saat dia nyaris TEWAS di jembatan Kanabi!" Natsuki kemudian menundukan kepalanya dan menatap putranya yang sudah emosi.

"Baiklah, Hahue tinggal dulu"

"Hn"

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tobi berjalan keluar rumahnya dengan topeng ditanganya serta katana dipungungnya, didepan rumahnya dia sudah ditunggu Yagura dan Asuka.

"Senang kau kembali beraktivitas"ucap Asuka sambil mengigit potongan terakhir dango miliknya, " aku tidak sempat sarapan"

"Aku malah tidak ada selera makan"celetuk Yagura polos dan membenarkan posisi katana miliknya,

Tobi cuma menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya mendenggar celotehan rekanya, mereka bertiga diam saat mendenggar langkah berat seseorang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Fugaku-sama"ucap mereka kompak sambil membungkukan badan dihadapan pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut.

"Misi?"Suara bariton Fugaku terdenggar menyapa pagi mereka saat itu.

"Iya, kami harus memata-matai Kirigakure"ucap Asuka sambil melirik rekanya dengan tatapan 'ayo-cepat-berangkat-sebelum-mendapat-wejangan-fajar'

"Hmm baguslah, usahakan kalian tidak mempermalukan Uchiha"ucap Fugaku dan berjalan kembali kearah rumahnya.

"Wejangan fajar hehh?"Tobi menyindir Asuka yang sudah tersipu ria sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Kutuan...

"Sudahlah ayo pergi.." Selanjutnya ketiga orang itu melesat menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tbc

Gomenne -,-

Lagi nulis alur my angel ("o)

Rada ribet soalnya pekerjaan rumah numpuk, jadi pas gosok otak author juga kerja buat cerita -,-

Gosong sudah

Semoga chap ini memuaskan kalian

(^^o)

Jaa ne ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Baka aniki baka baka !" Umpat Shisui sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai dengan kasar layaknya godzila dan menatap tajam siapa saja yang berniat meledeknya.

"Aniki baka! Obito-ni baka! Tobi-ni baka!"

Mikoto yang melihat Shisui cuma menggeleng-geleng maklum, menjadi anak bungsu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sama sekali.

"Shisui-kun!" Shisui menoleh kearah Mikoto dengan mata sharingan yang menyala terang, menandakan ia dalam emosi tingkat Jashin!

Mikoto sweatdrope ditempat,biasanya anak itu akan menoleh dengan wajah ramah.

Lah ini!

Kalau Natsuki melihatnya,mungkin anak ini akan menjadi shinchan karena pipinya dicubiti sang ibu.

"Hufft semuanya baka!" Mikoto cuma bisa menghela nafas saat melihat Shisui kembali menjadi godzila dikediaman Uchiha saat itu.

"Tachi-chan" panggil Mikoto dan munculah Itachi dengan crayon serta buku gambar dikedua tanganya.

"Ya hahue..."

"Kamu berlatihlah bersama pamanmu, dia sedang badmood"

"Shisui ni-san?"

"Paman Shisui"

"Ni-chan!" Balas Itachi yang masih gigih memanggil Shisui dengan sebutan kakak.

"Paman sayang!"

"Ni-chan!"

"Terserahmulah nak, hahue tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kau dimarahi chicue"

"Ya sudah, hahue aku main dulu!" Seru Itachi sambil berlari kearah Shisui.

...

"Ni-chan!" Shisui menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya, dia kemudian menemukan Itachi yang berlari kearahnya.

"Apa" jawabnya ketus.

"Ayo melihat Naru-chan!" Seru Itachi sambil menarik tangan Shisui yang pasrah saja dan membuat beberapa orang dikomplek itu tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua uchiha kecil itu.

...

"Naru-chan hilang!" Pekik Itachi panik saat sampai dibangsal bayi dan tidak menemukan bayi mungil itu diranjang, begitu juga dengan Shisui yang sudah mengaktifkan dojutsunya untuk melacak apakah ada chakra asing diruangan itu.

"Kalian mencari apa?"Tanya perawat yang cukup asing bagi mereka berdua, "bayi monster itu?" Dibalas anggukan kedua Uchiha itu.

Perawat itu tidak menaruh takut karena sharingan Shisui, dia sudah kebal dan berani mencari kematianya sendiri, tidak mengetahui bahwa Shisui sudah bisa melakukan genjutsu walaupun tidak sekuat kedua kakaknya.

"Naru-chan mana!" Seru Itachi dibalas jari tangan perawat itu yang mengarah kekamar mandi bayi.

"Lihat , itu yang pantas didapat bayi monster seperti dia"ujar perawat itu dengan datar, segera saja Shisui dan Itachi melesat bak Valentino Rossi dan Lorenzo kebelet pipis(?)Menuju kamar bayi itu.

"Naru.. Astaga Naru-chan!" Pekik Shisui saat melihat bayi itu didalam bak mandi bayi dengan kondisi air yang sudah dingin dan tenggelam.

"Ka-san!" Pekik Itachi tanpa sadar bahwa ia dirumah sakit,bukan dirumahnya sendiri.

"Shisui-ni keluarkan dia!" Shisui segera menggendong bayi mungil itu dan menatap horor saat tidak merasakan nafas pada bayi itu.

Shisui refleks menepuk punggung bayi itu pelan.

"Kalian iblis!" Seru Itachi dan mengamuk dibangsal bayi, " kalian jahat! Apa salah Naru-chan!"

"Salahnya" semua perawat itu menatap sini kedua uchiha itu, "dia membunuh keluargaku dan orang yang penting bagiku"jeda sejenak dan mengeluarkan kunainya untuk menghabisi kedua uchiha itu.

"Dia pantas mati dan begitu juga kalian!" Serunya sambil melemparkan kunai itu ke arah Itachi dan Shisui yang sudah pasrah dan memejamkan mata mereka.

'Trangg

'Trangg

Shisui membuka matanya saat mendenggar suara besi beradu jotos(?) Dan membelalakan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menolong mereka.

"Rin-Nechan!" Serunya lega bercampur senang, sementara itu Rin menatap tajam semua perawat itu dan melihat kearah dua uchiha itu.

Kalau bukan karena suara teriakan panik mereka,mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak senseinya.

"Minggir Nohara, kami akan menghabisi bayi monster itu!" Seru perawat yang bername tag Asari itu.

"Tidak akan Asari, kalian semua akan berurusan dengan hokage-sama!" Seru Rin yang siap menjadi tameng bagi ketiga anak kecil itu.

"Gomene, aku lama Rin" suasana dibangsal bayi itu menjadi gelap saat terdenggar suara yang familiar bagi Shisui.

"Tak apa, Obito..."

'Tap

Perawat itu menatap horor kearah Obito yang mendadak muncul dan berdiri tepat didepan Rin, "kalian akan mati" sambil mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya membuat mereka semua terjebak dalam genjutsu.

"Obito-ni! Naru-chan mati!" Seru Shisui yang mendekap tubuh munggil bayi itu, Rin segera menolong bayi itu dengan segala kemampuanya saat ini.

"Hiks" suara tanggisan kecil terdenggar dari mulut bayi itu," oeeee oeee oeeee" dan disusul tangisan yang lebih kuat lagi membuat mereka bernafas lega saat ini.

...

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih, sepasang suami istri yang koma kini seperti marah sementara si istri menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Naruto..." Natsuki yang menangkap basah keadaan Kushina segera mengecek keadaan sahabatnya.

"Kau pasti mencemaskan anakmu-" mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangisnya,"-dia baik-baik saja ne Kushina-chan"

...

"Syukurlah kalian tiba tepat waktu"ucap Rin sambil memberi susu kepada bayi digendonganya.

"Iya benar, memangnya kalian ada angin apa sehingga kesini?" Obito melirik adik dan keponakanya.

"Shisui ngambek karena paman Tobi pergi misi"celetuk Itachi mengabaikan aura hitam yang mengelilingi Shisui.

"Jadi aku membawanya kesini, saat sampai disini Naru-chan hilang, kami panik" Obito dan Rin cuma menganguk ria menangapi cerita Itachi sementara itu Shisui sudah kembali ngambek.

"Ne Shisui, Tobi-ni pasti pulang membawa oleh-oleh"

"Awas kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhnya"

...

"Daijebouka?" Tanya Asura pada Tobi yang mendadak mematung.

"Daijebou, hanya saja aku merasa ada bahaya dirumahku"ucap Tobi disambut gelak tawa kedua rekanya.

"Hahahaha!"

"Urusai!"

...

2 years later...

"Aniki! Dimana kunaiku!" Seru Shisui memecah keheningan pagi buta dikediamanya saat itu.

"Diatas meja makan"sahut Obito dari arah kamarnya sendiri dan menggeleng ria saat melihat adiknya yang sudah berpangkat chunin diusia mudanya.

"Tobi-ni! Mana gulungan jutsuku!" Serunya lagi dan sebuah gulungan terbang(?) Menghantam jidatnya.

'Duakhhh

"Ittai!" Serunya sambil menggosok-gosok jidatnya yang berwarna merah itu.

"Kau tidak berubah, ceroboh"ucap Tobi sambil keluar kamarnya dengan atribut lengkap anbu miliknya, "masih ceroboh"

"Aniki masih seperti biasa, sadis" selanjutnya gulungan kedua kembali menghantam telak kekepalanya.

"Sakit! Aku bisa geger otak!" Seru Shisui dengan keras membuat gulungan ketiga kembali menghantam dirinya.

"Lain kali shuriken yang akan kulempar"

'Glukhh

Shisui menatap kearah Obito meminta pertolongan,tapi Obito tampaknya cuek bebek dan tersenyum innocent, "maaf Otouto, takdirmu"

"Ahhhh!" Pekiknya saat melihat jam duduk dimeja makan keluarganya.

"ada apa sih berisik!" Sepertinya kakak sulungnya sedang pms(?) Karena bawaanya marah saja.

"Aku ada janji dengan chibi!" Dan selanjutnya Shisui sudah melesat bak Dani pedrosa yang mengejar obral pakaian.

"Dulu Naru-chan, sekarang chibi"

"Itachi malah memanggilnya baby-chan"

Kedua saudara kembar itu cuma bisa mengadakan kontes menghela nafas bersama dan bersweatdrope ria.

"Dan Sasuke memanggilnya..."

"Baka dobe..."Celetuk Tobi sambil meminum teh hijaunya.

"Mirip dengan Kakashi-teme!" Seru Obito mendadak kesal.

"Mereka generasi penerus Dobe-Teme untuk kalian"

"Aniki!"

"Bukan bermaksud mencampuri masalah cinta kalian,tapi tolonglah jangan buat masalah cinta kalian ditiru anak-anak"

"Mati saja sana!" Seru Obito sambil melempar kunai,shurike,pisau,garpu,sumpit dan bahkan meja makan yang terbang.

Sementara itu Tobi cengengesan menghindari lemparan penuh cinta dari adiknya, "aku tidak tahu kau begitu mencintaiku"

"Gahhh!" Dan selanjutnya lemari dan disusul seruan Obito yang meneriakan 'fire technik: Fire ball' dan Tobi sendiri masih menghindarinya dengan mudah,masih ingin menggoda adiknya.

"Kau benar-benar istri yang baik, apakah kita incest?"

"Aniki!" Dan bisa diperkirakan selanjutnya, keributan itu tak akan berakhir kalau Fugaku tidak datang melerai mereka berdua.

...

"Chibi-chan" Shisui celingukan mencari sosok durian(?) Imut (?) Di panti asuhan saat itu.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat adik kecilnya ditendang-tendang dan dijambak anak panti asuhan lainya.

"Hiks hiks... Tou-chan hiks hiks..." Shisui segera berlari kearah Naruto membuat anak-anak yang menyiksa Naruto terkejut dan berlari ketakutan.

"Hiks hiks.." Tangisan Naruto membuat Shisui geram, sampai kapan adik kecilnya harus disiksa, kalau saja anikinya tidak menyegel rubah sialan itu ditubuh Naruto.

Tapi ia ingat perkataan sengit kakaknya saat itu 'kau pikir aku mau menyegel? Badanku remuk setelah melakukanya?!'

Menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan menepuk pungung anak itu pelan agar berhenti menangis.

"Sudah, disini ada Ni-chan" Naruto yang merasa tubuhnya diangkat langsung melingkarkan lenganya dileher Shisui dan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Shisui.

"Hiks...Nalu...Nalu cakit hati.." Shisui sweatdrope ditempat, bagaimana anak umur dua tahun bisa sakit hati,memangnya dia diputusin pacar apa?

"Nalu..Nalu dicikca telus.." Shisui masih menjadi pendenggar setia sebelum merasakan chakra besar menyelimuti tubuh mungil Naruto.

Chakra berwarna merah itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, seakan proktektive terhadap balita itu.

"Nalu hiks... Nalu bukan monstel"Shisui yang sudah biasa akan keberadaan chakra Kyuubi yang suka keluar seenak jidat itu masih saja mendengar curhat Naruto,tapi ia juga seperti mendenggar tangisan Kyuubi.

'Hwaaa cerita yang menyedihkan, andai ada tidur ehh! Anda aku bisa memelukmu gaki!' Raung Kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto sambil berguling-guling ria layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dikasih mainan barbie(?).

"Nalu..Nalu..." Shisui dapat merasakan kehadiran Tobi saat itu, dia juga merasakan Naruto memberontak dalam gendonganya.

Takut akan anak itu jatuh, Shisui kemudian menurunkan Naruto, Naruto langsung saja melesat kearah Tobi yang sudah pasrah saat melihat Naruto dan...

"Tou-chan!"

'Brukhhh

Menerima tubrukan menyakitkan, serta panggilan penuh cinta dari balita itu, 'sejak kapan aku menikah dan punya anak?' Salahkan Naruto yang selalu lengket kepada Obito.

Naruto selalu memanggil Obito dengan sebutan Tou-san dan Kakashi Ka-san.

Wth!

Salahkan Kakashi yang saat itu menggunakan henge menjadi wanita,membuat Naruto selalu bertanya-tanya saat Kakashi tidak menggunakan henge.

'Ka-chan potong lambut?'

'Bwahhhhh mereka memang gila!' Pekik Tobi sambil menggendong tubuh Naruto yang sudah bermanja-manja ria denganya.

'Bwahhh gaki! Sejak kapan kau bodoh?' Tanya Kyuubi yang jelas-jelas dapat didengar Tobi.

'Sejak kau mengajarinya yang tidak-tidak lewat mimpi!'

'Heii! Jangan mengintip aku malu!' Seru Kyuubi error.

'Memangnya aku tertarik sama rubah jadi-jadian sepertimu!'

'Aku wanita!'

"Wanita siluman! Sekarang berhenti memang pose menjijikan seperti itu!' Tobi berusaha agar tidak menjewer Kyuubi saat memergoki(?) Sang rubah kini sedang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit dengan sembilan ekornya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti pose wanita memegang kipas.

Malu-malu...

"Otou-chan" merasakan tepukan halus dipipinya, Tobi melihat kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang bersinar itu.

"Hmm"

"Nalu lapal dan haus"

'Beri dia makan anata...'

'Amit-amit! Rubah sialan'inilah salah satu kelebihan Uchiha, dapat berbicara dengan biju saat bersentuhan dengan si jinchuriki, jadi jangan heran kenapa Tobi bisa berbicara dan melihat pose Kyuubi yang mengibaskan 2 ekornya seakan melambai kepada suami tercinta.

'Ini masih Kyuubi, gimana si Shukaku dkk?' Batinya miris.

'Hei aku merasakan chakra besar' ucap Kyuubi datar, sudah kembali normal.

'Aku juga' Tobi melihat kearah Shisui yang menganguk paham akan tatapan kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan memeriksanya"

"Hmm cepat!l

"Wakata!"

Tbc

Sorry pengetikan ancur, jariku keseleo atau kaku kebanyakan ngetik bantuk virgo-san di ffnya ._.

Setidaknya luangkanlah 5 detik buat review , karena itu gaji bagiku ._.

Review ne ^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

'Srakkk srakk

Ketegangan meliputi daerah taman bermain itu, Naruto yang merasa terancam langsung menanggis keras digendongan Tobi sementara itu Shisui mengaktifkan sharinganya agar dapat mengetahui perbedaan chakra diwilayah itu.

Tobi kemudian mengeluarkan kunainya dan melemparnya kearah semak-semak, tapi sesosok bayangan langsung meloncat keluar dari semak-semak.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa menyadari keberadaanku Uchiha"ucap sosok itu yang merupakan anggota Anbu Ne dengan seringaian wajah yang sadis dan mengerikan bagi Naruto sendiri.

"Tou-chan ayo pulang... Ayo..." Renggek anak itu sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Tobi dengan air mata yang mengalir dan tubuh yang gemetaran ketakutan.

"Kinoe.." Ucap Tobi saat melihat usia anbu itu yang tidak berbeda jauh dari Kakashi dan Obito juga dirinya, "mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku diperintahkan Danzou-sama untuk menculik Naruto dan dilatih menjadi Ne.."Ucap Kinoe datar,

"Maaf untuk ini limited edition.."Ucap Shisui innocent minta ditabok pake pantat panci, memangnya Naruto barang diskonan apa?!

"Maaf Tenzou.." Kinoe langsung diam ditempat saat nama aslinya disebutkan,menangkap ekspresi Kinoe yang terkejut Tobi kemudian mengeluarkan kunai miliknya.

Melihat itu Tenzou juga bersiap dengan kunai miliknya tapi Tobi segera menyerahkan Naruto kegendongan Shisui.

"Bawa dia lari dan lapor panda Sandaime"perintah Tobi sambil menepuk kepala adiknya pelan, "minta bantuan juga karena aku bukan yondaime yang bisa menghabisi mereka semua"

Mengerutkan keningya saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Shisui kemudian mengangguk dan membawa Naruto yang meronta dari gendongan Shisui.

"Lepasakan Nalu!"Seru bocah itu, sementara itu Shisui cuma bisa meringis saat cakaran 'manis' mendarat ditanganya.

"Sakit!" Serunya membuat tawa manis meluncur dari bocah dua tahun itu.

"Lacakan!"

...

"Teknik air: peluru air!" Seru Tenzou sambil melepaskan beberapa peluru air kearah Tobi yang jelas-jelas kewalahan karena bukan hanya satu orang saja dia lawan, tapi satu pasukan, apa maksudnya ini?

"Teknik api: serigala api!" Seru salah satu anbu Root kearah Tobi yang lagi-lagi menghindarinya.

Tobi segera mengeluarkan katanya dan memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap melakukan serangan balasan kearah mereka, "teknik pedang: tarian bulan!" Selanjutnya Tobi bergerak sambil menebas beberapa anbu Root, tidak mengenai bagian vital mereka tapi membuat mereka lumpuh sesaat.

"Teknikmu lumayan hebat, tapi.." Tobi terkejut saat merasakan keberadaan anbu Root dibelakangnya, anbu itu tidak segan-segan dan menyia-nyiakan waktu dan langsung menebas Tobi.

'Srattt!

'Poft!

Tubuh Tobi terganti menjadi balok kayu membuat beberapa anbu Root itu langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Teknik api: naga api!" Beberapa anbu itu langsung berpencar menghindari naga api yang dihembuskan entah darimana.

Sementara itu Tobi tampak bersembunyi dan menekan keberadaan chakranya agar tidak diketahui mereka, '30 anbu Root, sungguh luar biasa!' Batinya miris dan bersorak sendiri, dia baru bisa menyelesaikan atau melumpuhkan 5 anbu Root saja itu sebuah keajaiban.

"Teknik kayu: penjara kayu!" Seru Tenzou saat mengetahui keberadaan Tobi saat itu.

"Sialan!"Umpatnya dan mengutuk Shisui yang belum meminta bantuan.

Tobi segera membuat segel tangan dengan cepat dan mencabut katananya.

"Percuma saja kau sudah terkepung!"

"Khe aku tidak selemah itu..."Ucap Tobi sambil mengatifkan sharinganya, "teknik pedang:tebasan api!" Serunya sambil menebas pedang itu sehinga ada jilatan kobaran api mengikuti arah ayunan Katana itu.

Penjara kayu yang diciptakan Tenzou hangus terbakar dan Tobi sigap meloncat keluar tapi tertahan oleh jutsu khusus.

'N-nani k-klan Na-nara!' Batinya horor sendiri.

"Danzou-sama menginginkan sharinganmu sebagai penganti sharinganya"ucap Tenzou to the point.

Tobi kemudian pasrah saat beberapa anbu itu mengelilinginya sebelum ia menyebutkan satu jutsu lainya.

"Susano" dan raksasa biru muncul melindungi Tobi didalamnya, mata sharingan Tobi berbubah bentuk (bayangin aja Ms Obito dicanon yang cuma 3 sudut apa lah, punya tobi ada enam bentuknya sama kok :D)

"Na-nani!"

"Sebenarnya aku anak baik,tapi kalian memaksaku"ucap Tobi enteng, "amaterasu..." Api hitam segera menyelimuti hutan itu membuat Anbu Root kocar-kacir layaknya anak ayam yang dikejar-kejar.

"Nyaris saja"umpat Tobi dibalik pohon, ternyata ia menggunakan Chi-bunshin miliknya agar selamat.

"Aku harus melaporkan ini segera..."

...

Naruto dan Shisui kini sedang duduk dibangku taman, dengan semangat membara mereka menjilat eskrim ditangan mereka, sementara itu Rin yang mentraktir mereka cuma tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nanti boleh makan dango~" renggek Shisui tapi langsung dipotong Naruto.

"Lamen!"Rin cuma tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Arra, Ramen paman Teuchi mau?"

"Umm!" Seru bocah itu bersemangat empat lima.

"Naruto-kun tunjukan Rin-nee teknik keren yang kuajarkan!" Perintah Shisui dengan tegas membuat Naruto mengangguk mantap dan membuat beberapa segel tangan.

"Teknik angin: pelulu angin!"Ucapnya sambil menghembuskan beberapa peluru angin skala kecil kearah Rin, yang tentu saja Rin merasakan seperti tiupan angin biasa.

"Hebat!" Seru Rin sambil bertepuk tangan kuat agar Naruto mau lebih melatih tekniknya.

"Aligatou Ne-chan"Rin kemudian menepuk kepala Naruto pelan "hadiahnya dua mangkuk beef ramen spesial.."

"Yayy" seru Naruto dan Rin segera menggandeng tangan mungil Naruto dan berjalan kearah kedai ramen Teuchi.

Naruto yang merasa janggal langsung menoleh dan mencari Shisui,tapi Shisui sudah hilang membuat bocah itu ingin menanggis.

Menangkap ekspresi Naruto , Rin segera menggendong bocah itu," arra Naruto-kun mungkin Shisui ada misi"

"Mici?"

"Yap!"

...

"Humpphht!" Seru Shisui berusaha memanggil Rin saat dirinya disekap seseorang, ninja dari desa Kirigakure yang menyusup, apa lagi tingkatanya jounin.

'Krauukk!

Shisui kemudian mengigit tangan yang menutup mulutnya , "arrgg!"

Shisui kemudian mengaktifkan sharinganya tapi teringat pesan Obito 'jangan aktifkan sharinganmu sembarangan nanti dicuri' dan dengan cepat dia menonaktifkanya.

'Hweee lontooonggg(?) ehh toloonngg!' Batinya sambil menanggi dan berguling-guling sendiri didalam pikiranya.

"Aku melihatnya bocah, aku akan mengambilnya"ucap Azura dengan seringaian diwajahnya, mengabaikan sakit ditanganya akibat gigitan Shisui.

"Ani-:umppphh!" Shisui memberontak kali ini, dia hanya chunin bukan jounin elit seperti Azura, seandainya dia tidak bermain saat dilatih kedua saudaranya.

Mau apa lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Kau bedebah kecil yang nakal bisakah diam!" Desis Azura tapi Shisui menangkap sosok Azuka yang tampak berjalan santai dengan Yagura, berikan ia kesempatan berteriak sekali saja.

'Krauuk!

Kali ini Azura melepas cengkramanya pada tangan Shisui saat bocah itu mengigit tanganya lagi.

"Dasar bocah si-"

"Asukia-ni! Yagura-ni! Tolong!" Seru Shisui cepat sebelum ia dibuat pingsan oleh Azura.

...

"Apa kau mendenggar sesuatu?"Tanya Asuka saat mendenggar sebuah teriakan.

"Mungkin hanya orang iseng" jawab Yagura , lelah karena tugas mereka sebagai anbu.

"Yeahh..."

Wth!

...

"Shisui!" Teriak Obito mencari adiknya yang mendadak hilang itu.

"Otouto!" Serunya sekali lagi kali ini dan perasaanya semakin cemas.

"Chicui-nii hilang?"Tanya Naruto yang ikut mencari Shisui saat ini, "tadi habis makan esklim, lin-nee ajak Nalu makan Lamen, pas mau diajak makana lamen Chicui-ni tidak ada"

"Hahh?"

...

Tbc

Oke sorry lama *nyenggir*

Siapa yang nyursi Shisui?

Jujur author suka Tobi ama obito yang Ooc kyaa! . *hug dua-duanya*

Polling buat siapa yang bakalan dijadiin istri dari char kesukaan author :v

Kurenai

Anko

Ayame

Shizune

Lets vote!

Review ne ^o^/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto...

"Baka Otouto!" Kediaman Uchiha saat itu gempar, atau tepatnya rumah keluarga Natsuki terasa seperti gempa akibat ledakan chakra dari Uchiha sulung itu sendiri.

"Ssttt jangan teriak-teriak! Nanti Naruto bangun!"Desis Obito sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto pelan yang saat ini tertidur disebelahnya agar kembali terlelap.

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini! Ka-san akan membunuh kita! Aku yakin itu!"Balas Tobi tajam sambil mengatur emosinya, " apa kau tidak berpikiran dia diculik atau semacamnya!"

Krikkk...

Krik...

"Err~ aku tidak berfikiran sampai itu..."

'Pletak!

"Ittai!" Ringgis Obito sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru mendapatkan jitakan cuma-cuma dari Tobi yang sudah emosi akut, sudahlah badmood diserang Root, lah ini punya saudara kembar kelewat polos atau bodoh?

"Jadi harus bagaimana?"Tanya Obito cemas, bagaimana juga adik mereka merupakan anak kesayangan ayah mereka.

"Mati bersama..."

Krik...

Kriiikkkk...

"Aniki, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu atau apa?"

...

"Lepaskan aku! Apa maumu dasar gendut, bau, jelek!" Seru Shisui dengan segala umpatan yang dilontarkan kepada penculiknya.

"Kau mengejeku?"

"Tentu aku mengejekmu! Mangetsu Hozuki!" Seru Shisui membuat pria yang menculiknya diam ditempat dan melepas henge miliknya.

Dari mana dia?

'Poft

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku padahal aku memakai henge?"

"Tentu saja tahu! Uchiha itu pintar semua! tidak ada yang bodoh!" 'Kecuali Obito-ni' tambahnya didalam hati.

"Aku serius!"

"Oke aku mencuri membaca buku bingo anikiku" Mangetsu sweatdrope ditempat saat mengetahuinya, ia hanya ingin meminta perlindungan konoha saat ini karena Mizukage benar-benar gila!

"Siapa anikimu?"

"Dasar kepo!"

"Bocah!"

"Uchiha Obito" jawab Shisui cepat, ia malas berdebat,tidak mungkin ia menyebutkan nama kakak tertuanya.

'Haii namanya Uchiha Tobi, salah satu anbu black ops yang dibanggakan Fugaku Ji-san karena sama seperti Asuka-nii dan Yagura-nii' dan itu akan mengatarnya kegerbang Neraka.

"Tcihh sih lemah itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ia marah.." Tertarik akan cerita Shisui, Mangetsu menatap Shisui dengan tatapan 'ayo-menikah'

Krompyang! Kedebuakhhh, brakk! #suara author dikeroyok reader#

Flashback

"Itachi, Shisui kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas kalian?"Tanya Obito yang saat itu baru selesai misi dan melepas sandal ninjanya serta rompi jounin miliknya.

"Sudah!" Sahut kedua bocah itu kompak layaknya paduan suara ternama.

"Baguslah, setelah ini kalian berlatih mengerti..."

"Berlatih apa?"Tanya Shisui paling antusias diikuti Itachi yang kalem dari belakang.

"Genjutsu Tsukoyomi.."Ucap Obito sambil mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharinganya, "tapi kalian belum cukup umur,"

"Iiieeehhh! Curang!"

"Siapa yang curang heh!" Dan sejak saat itu mereka setuju agar tidak meneriaki Obito dengan kataikata curang kalau tidak mau dihujani kunai bunshin.

Flashback off

"Ternyata dia..."Ucap Mangetsu sambil meminum teh hijaunya, diikuti Shisui yang sudah memakan dango.

"Iya, jadi.. Apa restoran dango ini sesuai seleramu?"Tanya Shisui antusias, ternyata mereka sungguh terlalu!

Ini penculikan atau sandiwara!

Gezz!

"Enak, aku mau mencoba ramen"

"Euumm! Ayo!" Seru Shisui antusias tapi heran saat melita wajah Mangetsu yang pucat pasi,sontak ia merasa hawa dingin dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Otouto-chan~" dan Mangetsu mengklaim bahwa sosok 'Obito' sangat menyeramkan di pakaian unit anbu.

Shisui segera memegang tangan teman barunya dan melakukan Shunshin kilat, secepat kilat.

Sekarang kita tahu dari mana ia bisa melakukan shunshin secepat itu...

"Dasar bocah sialan!" Seru Tobi sambil mengejar adiknya, yang jelas-jelas adiknya tidak diculik tapi mendapatkan teman baru..

Sekilas ada senyuman diwajahnya...

...

"Itu tadi Obito?"

"Lie itu kembaranya" ringgis Shisui saat melihat mangetsu melempar deathglare secara cuma-cuma kepadanya.

"Jadi kau punya dua saudara?"

"Umm"

"Aku juga punya satu adik.." Ucap Mangetsu sambil mengingat sosok Suigetsu kecil yang manja kepadanya.

"Wahhh aku malah punya banyak adik!" Seru Shisui sambil menghitung jumlah 'adiknya'.

"Sepupu tidak dihitung baka!"

'Pletak!

"Ittai! Aku bisa geger otak ne!"

"Itu derita buat dirimu bodoh!"

"Hieee!"

...

"Aniki sudah menemui Shisui?" Tanya Obito dan dengan jelas Tobi dapat melihat bekas memar diwajah saudara kembarnya.

"Dia bermain, mungkin akan menginap dirumah temanya..." Obito bernafas lega saat mendenggarnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka lebam itu?" Kali ini Obito bungkam dan langsung menunduk serta meremas ujung pakaianya.

"Si brengsek itu sudah pulang?"Obito cuma menganguk menangapi pernyataan kakaknya, dia terkejut saat melihat tangan Tobi mengarah kearahnya tapi lega saat melihat chakra hijau mengalir disana.

"Shhh" ringgisnya saat merasakan sel kulit matinya mulai meregenasi dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku merenggek saat itu.." Obito menggeleng sebagai jawabanya.

"Untuk menyembuhkanmu saat kau dilukai Otou-san"

...

Tohaku sangat marah saat mengetahui putra kandung kebangaanya menghilang, dengan tidak segan-segan ia meninju wajah putranya tirinya, Obito.

Shisui merupakan prodigy di Uchiha, usia 3 tahun sudah dapat menguasai teknik api yang ia ajarkan dan kemampuan pengendalian chakranya juga hebat.

Shisui menguasai sharingan sempurna diusia 6 tahun,sungguh membangakan untuknya.

Dia sering memandang putra kembar dari istrinya itu lemah, menggelikan dan menjijikan, tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa saat melihat Tobi, putra sulungnya masuk kerumah tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Dimana anakku?"

"Bermain dengan salah satu pemegang pedang Kirigakure"ucap Tobi sambil melepas atribut ninjanya, Tohaku dapat melihat jelas bekas luka melintang dipungungnya, hadiah dari Tohaku saat dia gagal ujian chunin.

"Suruh dia pulang!"

"Biarkan dia bermain tou-"

'Brakhhh!

Tobi harus menahan sakit saat Tohaku menghantamnya tepat diperut, tidak tinggal diam dia juga langsung mencekik ayahnya itu tanpa segan dan takut akan dicap sebagai anak tiri durhaka!

"Khhh uhuk" Tohaku cuma bisa meronta saat cekikan dilehernya semakin kuat dan persedian oksigenya menipis, paru-parunya menjerit akan oksigen.

"Aniki!" Seru Obito sambil berlari kearah kakaknya dan berusaha melepas cengkraman kakaknya pada leher ayah mereka.

"Aniki lepaskan! Aku mohon!" Obito masih berusaha melepaskanya sebelum sebuah suara tangis menghentikan aksinya.

"Hiks hiks hweee!" Tobi yang terkejut langsung melepas cekikan dileher ayahnya dan menoleh keasal suara.

Didepan pintu kamar mereka, Tobi melihat Naruto menangis dengan keras, takut akan aksi kekerasan dihadapanya, trauma meliputi dirinya..

Saat dia disiram air panas...

Dipukul...

Ditendang...

Dibakar...

Ditusuk..

Tidak!

Tobi sendiri cuma melihat anak itu dengan perasaan menyesal saat melihat tubuh anak itu gemetaran langsung membuatnya bersalah karena membangkitkan trauma anak itu.

"Ne~ Naruto-kun.."Naruto menggeleng saat melihat Tobi mendekat kearahnya, air mata menetes dari kedua matanya dan meluncur dari kedua pipi chubynya.

"Pelgi hiks..." Tubuh anak itu gemetaran hebat, sementara itu Tohaku cuma terkejut saat melihat replika Yondaime dihadapanya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Bukan urusanmu pak tua"jawab Tobi ketus saat sudah berhasil mengelus kepala kuning itu agar tenang, tentu saja anak itu langsung memeluk kakinya dan menangis ketakutan.

"Obito!" Obito yang dibentak langsung terkejut dan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan 'aku-takut'

"Jangan membentak adikku pak tua"ujar Tobi dingin dan menggendong Naruto kedalam gendonganya setelah meletakan genjutsu pada anak kecil itu.

Akan ada pertumpahan darah disini, Tohaku yang emosional langsung berlari kearah Obito dengan kecepatan tinggi dan pasrah saat melihat katana panjang yang dikeluarkan ayahnya.

'Kamui' Obito segera mengatifkan mangekyou sharinganya dan katana yang hendak ditebas kearahnya menembus tubuhnya.

Tohaku cuma bisa diam saat melewati tubuh anaknya, seperti hantu...

"Berkelahinya nanti saja tou-san, ada anak kecil disini"ucap Obito sambil menyimpan katana ayahnya.

"Tou-san istirahat saja, nanti biar aku yang membereskan peralatan makan yang pecah tadi"

Tohaku cuma bisa diam melihat kedua anak kembarnya, rasa bangga yang ia rasakan terhadap Shisui kini musnah menjadi rasa bersalah...

Apa perbedaanya?

...

"Naruto mau apa?"Tanya Tobi sambil mengelus kepala anak itu dengan sayang, seperti saat dia mengelus kepala Shisui dulu.

"Belatih julus ninja..." Tobi kemudian terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi chubby anak itu dengan gemas.

"Masih kecil.."

"Cudah becal! Cacu-teme juga cuda bica bangkitin chalingan!" Tobi tentu cuma tersenyum saat mendenggar berita terbaru yang didenggarnya ini.

"Kenapa Naru ingin berlatih jurus ninja...?"

"Kalena Nalu ingin melindungi cemua olang Ni-chan!"

"Haha kau anak yang menggemaskan!"

"Ni-chan, apa Nalu punya tou-chan?" Pertanyaan polos itu membuat Tobi tersentak kaget dan menatap anak itu.

"Tentu saja punya"

"Tapi dimana?"

"Nanti bila kau sudah besar"

...

2 years later

"Aniki mau kemana?"Tanya

Sasuke kepada Itachi yang sudah memakai pakaian ninjanya.

"Akademi"

"Sasu ikut!"

"Tidak boleh,paman Shisui sudah menunggu aniki"ujar Itachi sambil mengelus kepala adiknya penuh sayang.

"Tapi kann Sasuke mau bersama aniki" rengek anak itu.

"Lie, Sasuke harus menjaga Naruto mengerti!"

"Ahhh iya! Si dobe bakal disiksa orang jahat!" Serunya panik sendiri dan berlari keluar rumah mereka.

"Haha dasar anak itu~"

...

"Hentikan! Apa salahku!"

"Salahmu banyak! Kau yang membunuh suamiku!"

"Ta-tapi"

"Kau juga yang membunuh anak-anakku!" Seru beberapa penduduk desa sambil mengejar bocah berusia 4 tahun yang berlari sambil meminta ampun.

"Ampun! Naru cuma mau bermain!"

"Bermainlah kau keneraka anak monster!"

"Naru bukan monster!"

"Diam kau!" Naruto cuma bisa berlari dan berlari, darah menetes dari kedua luka yang baru didapatnya dari penduduk desa secara gratis!

Tak ada yang tahu hokage mengirim anbu untuk mencari anak itu karena salah satu orang yang perduli terhadap Naruto panik saat melihat bocah itu menjadi bulan-bulanan penduduk desa.

"Teknik api: bola api!" Seru seorang ninja kepada Naruto yang semakin histeris saat melihat teknik ninja itu.

"Kyaaa!"

'Blarr!

"Sakit hiks...hiks.. Sakit" isak Naruto sambil meringkuk kesakitan akibat teknik ninja itu,luka bakar membuatnya merinngis hebat.

"Sakit ya. Sini biar aku akhiri penderitaanmu"ucap salah seorang ninja Jounin sambil menjambak rambut pirang itu.

"Kau akan mati!"

"Hiks.. Tou-chan..."

...

Rumah sakit konoha

...

"Ne, Fugaku-sama datang menjengguk yondaime?"Tanya salah seorang perawat saat ini.

"Hn"

"Mari saya antar"

"Tidak usah..."Ucap Fugaku singkat, padat dan jelas dan langsung berjalan kearah kamar rawat khusus bagi hokage muda itu.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu itu ia mendenggar suara yang amat familiar baginya "ne sensei..."

'Obito?' Batinya bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Aku sekarang sudah menjadi anbu yahh ditugaskan mengawasi salah satu anbu Root dari Danzou keparat itu.."

Fugaku membatu ditempat, Danzou?

"Ahh aku malah curhat ne sensei, tapi aku masih mau berterimakasih padamu..."

Fugaku mulai tidak sabar dan ingin menanyai keponakanya sampai akhir,tapi saat ia membuka ruangan kamar inap itu.

'Cklekk

Dia hanya bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang, "aku berjanji aniki..." Menggertakan giginya penuh emosi dan menatap tajam keluar jendela.

"Aku akan mencari siapa yang melakukan hal sekeji ini terhadap putramu!"

...

Seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahun kini tergeletak, tubuh mungilnya bersimbah darah dan cairan putih kental yang bila dicium...

Tolong ambilkan author pengharum ruangan,apakah ninja konoha sudah makan jengkol sekarung besar? #ditimpuk virgo-san#

Anak itu kini cuma bisa menangis dan jijik, meringgis kesakitan dan ingin mati saja dari dunia ini...

"Hiks..."Isakan halus terdenggar merdu(?) Dari bibirnya yang robek, kalau saja dia tidak dilahirkan kedunia ini...

"Naruto?" Bocah kecil itu mendongakan kepalanya saat melihat sosok familiar baginya.

"Iluka-cencei?"

"Astaga! Dimana kau mendapatkan luka itu!" Pekiknya panik sebelum menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan nyaris pingsan saat mencium aroma arak.

"Mereka meludahimu!" Pekiknya horor dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita mandi dan membersihkan luka-lukamu"

"T-tapi..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Aku m-mau Tachi-ni!" Seru bocah itu tak kalah keras dan Iruka dapat melihat air mata yang menetes dari saphire biru itu.

'Ahh aku membuatnya menangis lagi'

"Naru-chan!" Naruto mendongak dan mencari siapa yang memanggil namanya, disana Itachi sedang mengandeng tangan Sasuke yang tampak cemas melihat kondisi bocah itu.

"Hiks... Ni-chan!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari dan menubruk tubuh Itachi, beruntung Itachi dapat menjaga keseimbanganya sebelum terjengkang kebelakang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanyanya dengan cemas saat melihat beberapa luka ditubuh mungil itu.

"Hiks Naru disiksa" Sasuke yang mendenggarnya ikut menangis, pasalnya ia selalu bersama dengan sahabat blondenya sejak bayi.

"Hiks Naru kasian"

"Lebih baik kita membawanya ke bibi Natsuki atau Ka-san"ujar Itachi sambil mengendong tubuh mungil itu.

"Arigatou Iruka-sensei"

"Sama-sama"

...

"Obito aku a-" "-apa yang terjadi dengan wajah jelekmu?" Tanya Tobi setengah meledek melihat wajah kembaranya saat ini.

Kantung mata? Check!

Mata merah tapi bukan sharingan? Check!

Wajah seperti mayat kesiram cat putih? Check!

Rambut yang seperti diterjang tornado(?) Check!

"Urusai!" Desis Obito sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, astaga dia tidak pernah berpikiran akan bertemu kertas laporan misi yang harus ia kerjakan!

"Dimana Naruto? Aku mau membawanya jalan-jalan"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku terlalu sibuk mengurus misi soloku besok"

"Kau sedang datang bulan ya?"tanya Tobi sweatdrope sendiri saat melihat saudara kembarnya yang frustasi, ini masih bulan pertama bagaimana tahun-tahun esoknya?

"Urusai ! Baka aniki! Apa kau tidak memiliki misi!"

"Ne~ misiku sudah selesai minggu lalu Otouto-chan~"

Obito menatap tajam kakak kembarnya yang-sebentar-lagi-menjadi-mantan-saudaraikarena-akan-dibakar.

"Kau enak tidak usah mengawasi manusia kayu itu!"

"Ne~ sesama jenis manusia kayu jangan meledek~"

"Arrrggghhh!"

"Ha ha ha"

Krikk...

Krik...

Krik...

"Suara tertawamu mirip sadako aniki"

"Terimakasih pujianya"

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

...

"Ne arigatou gozamaisu Tsunade-sama"ucap Mikoto saat Tsunade yang langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Daijebou Mikoto, aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia amat mirip dengan Minato"

Mikoto yang mendenggarnya cuma terkekeh geli dan memandang keluar jendela, Tsunade berdiri disampingnya dan juga ikut melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mengikuti aktivitas rutin mereka.

"Ne bukanya itu keponakanmu?"Tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk kearah Tobi dan Obito dalam pakaian anbu mereka, Mikoto yang tidak tahu bahwa Obito baru dipromosikan menjadi Anbu tentu terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Itachi"panggil Mikoto terhadap putra sulungnya, merasa namanya dipanggil Itachi kemudian menghampiri ibunya.

"Ya Hahue"

"Bawa Sasuke pulang dia kelelahan"ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap helai raven putranya dengan sayang.

"Ha'i wakata"Itachi kemudian menggendong tubuh terlelap Sasuke yang tampak engan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ne ayo kita pulang otouto~"ucap Itachi sambil berjalan keluar kamar rawat Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, Oka-sama saya permisi"ucapnya sopan dan membungkuk singkat baru pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

"Putramu itu terlewat dewasa ya?"

"Dia bersaing dengan Shisui, yah mereka berdua memang selalu bersifat dewasa dihadapan orang asing"

"Keluarga kalian sepertinya menarik"

"Iya benar..."

...

"Aniki tega!" Teriak Shisui dimalam hari yang tentu sontak mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari kedua saudaranya.

"Ssst! Diamlah! Kau mau membangunkan seisi komplek!"

"Kenapa aniki menjadi anbu! Aku jadi tidak punya teman" rengek anak itu manja, yahh disaat bersama orang asing Shisui dan Itachi akan bersikap dewasa, tapi saat bersama orang terdekat manjanya tidak tertolong lagi.

"Kau sudah menjadi chunin diusia muda seharusnya bangga" celetuk Obito penuh emosi disetiap nadanya.

"Aku dan Itachi memang gemar berlatih tidak seperti kalian pemalas"

krik...

Krik...

Menyadari keteledoranya Shisui menatap kedua saudarnya memohon ampun.

"Apa aku dalam masalah?"Tanyanya polos tapi langsung kabur saat melihat kedua saudaranya membuat segel tangan dengan cepat serta meneriakan 'elemen api:bola api!' Untuk membakar adik bungsu mereka hidup-hidup.

"Gyaaa!"

...

"Suara apa itu?"Tanya Fugaku kepada istrinya sambil meminum secangkir teh untuk menikmati malam yang tenang itu mereka.

Itachi sedang membaca beberapa gulungan jutsu sementara itu Sasuke sedang menggambar entah apa dibuku gambarnya.

Mikoto yang disebelahnya cuma menghela nafas dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan 'jangan-pura-pura-bodoh'.

"Kebiasaan rutin anata"

"Mereka itu..."Fugaku cuma menghela nafas lelas sebelum beranjak pergi tapi ditahan Mikoto.

"Biarkan saja anata, mungkin mereka sedang menghukum Shisui karena nakal"

"Baiklah koi~"

...

"Ampun hiyy~" ucap Shisui saat melihat seekor ular melata didepanya saat ini, salahnya sendiri memilih kabur ketengah hutan.

#shisui: author sialan! Ini ide elu!#

"Hoii !"Seru seseorang dari atas pohon dan membuat Shisui mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Sui-chan! Mangetsu!" Seru Shisui sambil melambai saat melihat dua saudara Hozuki itu.

"Shi-shi ni-chan!" Shisui sweatdrope saat mendenggar nama panggilanya itu, 'apa anak ini niat balas dendam'?'

"Kenapa kau gemetaran?"

"Ada hebi" cicit Shisui sambil menunjuk sosok melata yang kini sedang melingkar manis dihadapanya.

"Kau takut hebi?" Mangetsu sweatdrope sendiri, seorang prodigy takut akan seekor ular?

Apa kata dunia?! #ditimpuk sama virgo-san#

"Argghh pokoknya aku membenci ular!"Serunya sambil menendang ular malang itu hingga menabrak pohon.

"Ahh iya aku ngapain ketengah hutan ya?" Gumamnya sendiri.

Mangetsu dan Suigetsu cuma memandang horor terhadap dua orang yang berdiri dibelakang Shisui saat ini.

"A-a-ano"

"Apa?"Tanya Shisui bingung melihat kedua temanya yang ketakutan, tapi digantikan rasa sakit dikedua telinganya saat ini.

'Ngekk

"Itta! Ni-san!" Serunya sambil mengelus telinganya.

"Kau membuat kedua kakakmu cemas saja!"

"Asuka-nii jahat! Yagura-nii juga!"Serunya membuat pembelaan.

"Siapa yang jahat!" Selanjutnya Shisui harus pasrah saat telinganya dijewer lagi oleh Asuka.

"Arggh!" Seru Shisui sambil berlari kearah Mangetsu meminta pertolongan.

"Mangetsu! Tolong !" Iba akan melihat kondisi sahabatnya Mangetsu kemudian membuat segel tangan.

"Teknik air: penjara air!" Dan selanjutnya Asuka dan Yagura harus menghindari serangan itu,

Yagura juga segera membuat segel tangan dan menghentakanya ketanah "teknik tanah: penjara tanah!" Dan bukanya Shisui atau Mangetsu yang terkurung tapi sikecil Suigetsu yang sekarang menangis karena dikurung.

Shisui kemudian mengglare Yagura dan membuat beberapa segel tangan simpel yang ia pelajari sebelumnya, " teknik api: burung api!" Dan menyemburkan api yang membentuk burung kearah mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba terdenggar suara yang amat familiar bagi mereka semua, nada yang mengerikan khusunya para anbu.

"Teknik tanah: penjara tanah!" Dan mereka semua terkurung didalam penjara tanah.

Dan sukses membuat mereka terkurung dalam teknik itu, "kalian mau berkelahi dihutan kematian saja, jangan disini!"

"Eehh! Ibiki sialan!"Seru Asuka emosi saat melihat teman masa geninya dulu.

"Shisui! Kau dipanggil hokage"ucap Ibiki sambil menatap tajam kearah anak itu, "ada hal penting yang mau dia bicarakan"

"Haii!"

...

2 years later again o.O

"Danzou akan melakukan hal yang mengerikan"ucap Sandaime sambil menatap kearah Fugaku dan menghembuskan asap rokok miliknya.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan Hokage-sama?"

"Dia akan membantai klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga, kapan akan dilakukan aku belum tahu"Fugaku hanya diam saat mendenggarnya, apa-apaan ini?

"Bagaimana tanggapan Hyuuga?"

"Mereka siap menabuh gendrang perang terhadap Konoha bila itu terjadi"

"Hiashi?"

"Tetua Hyuuga yang mengatakanya, kalau Hiashi dia sepertimu diam seperti patung"

"Aku akan meminta semua Uchiha bersiap siaga, Hokage tenang saja"ucap Fugaku mantap, bagaimana juga Uchiha lebih lihai dalam hal pertarungan baik dari jarak dekat atau jarak jauh sekalipun.

"Aku harap Shisui bisa ikut membantu bersama putramu"ucap Sandaime "mereka berdua prodigy diklanmu"

"Ada dua orang lagi Hokage-sama, mereka prodigy bagi diri mereka sendiri..."

"Yahhh kau benar..."

...

"Hoii Tenzou kenapa kau mengikat Kakashi dengan mokuton?"Tanya Obito yang sudah sweatdrope ditempat saat melihat Kakashi yang diikat oleh juniornya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin mempraktekan yang dibuku ini"ucap Tenzou polos sambil menunjukan buku icha-icha milik Kakashi.

"Teme!" Seru Obito sambil menunjuk Kakashi yang tertawa cangung menangapinya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dibelakangku tadi..."

"Ne Tenzou bawa kemari buku itu"ucap Obito, sementara itu Tenzou langsung menyerahkan buku itu kepada Obito.

"O-obito.."

"Gomen Kakashi-teme.." Obito memasang wajah berbela sungkawa terhadap Kakashi, "aku ingin bersin"

"J-jaaangannn!"Teriak Kakashi horor saat melihat Obito sudah bersiap dengan teknik apinya dan...

'bresshhhhhh

"Kenapa dibakar senpai?"

"Rahasia..."

"Ne! Obito kau kejam sekali!" Seru Kakashi dengan air mata layaknya air terjun Nigeria versi chibi(?).

"Ne senpai! Ayo berlatih Mokuton ne..!" Seru Tenzou dengan amat sengaja melupakan Kakashi yang masih dia ikat dan menarik tangan Obito yang terkekeh pelan.

"Woiii! Lepasin!"

...

"Elemen api: bola api!" Seru Shisui saat berlatih elemen apinya agar lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Bola apimu semakin sempurna saja Otouto" Shisui kemudian menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan Tobi yang sedang memperhatikanya dari atas pohon.

"Aniki? Tidak ada misi?"

"Lie, misiku sudah selesai tadi"

"Temani aku berlatih ya, aku akan mengajak Itachi juga" pinta Shisui dengan polos seperti anak umur lima tahun.

"Ne, baiklah aku akan menemani kalian..."

"Okaayy!"

...

Tobi kini menatap kearah keponakan dan adik bungsunya itu, menggaruk kepalanya yang entah kenapa tapi menurut author mungkin karena kutuan, Uchihakan jorok.

... *author dibantai leluhur Uchiha*

"Aktifkan dojutsu kalian.."Ucapnya dan langsung dipatuhi kedua bocah itu dengan antusias.

"Apa aniki akan mengajari kami teknik yang keren!"

"Nope, hanya teknik standard biasa"ucap Tobi sambil mengaktivkan dojutsu miliknya, "kalian tahu Uchiha kaenjin?"

Itachi dan Shisui menganguk mantap dan dijawab oleh Itachi, "Uchiha kaenjin merupakan salah satu teknik Uchiha dimana kita bisa membuat semacam perisai untuk melindungi sesuatu".

"Sugoi Itachi, kau memang jenius!"

"Shisui-nii yang mengajariku"

"Demo?" Mereka berdua menatap kearah Tobi .

"Bagaimana cara membuatnya?"Tanya Shisui antusias sekali.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, ini mengapa aku meminta kalian mengaktifkan Sharingan"ucap Tobi sambil mengangkat tangan kananya diikuti jari-jarinya yang bermunculan api biru berwarna kecil dan setelah itu menghentakan tanganya ketanah.

"Uchiha kaenjin!" Serunya dan setelah itu munculah pilar api berwarna merah disebelah utara.

"Keren!" Seru mereka berdua dengan kagum, sementara itu Tobi cuma menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalian sudah melihatnya, jadi pelajarilah"

"Yoshhh!"

...

Tobi kini sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi setelah ia membantu Kakashi lepas dari penjara kayu junior mereka.

"Jadi adikku membakar bukumu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia tidak tahu itu buku limited edition dari Jiraya-sama!"

"Ne, dan kau tidak sengaja atau sengaja menunjukanya pada Tenzou?"

"Errr a-ano e-etto..."

"Aku tahu kita seumuran Kakashi"ucap Tobi tapi setelah itu diam ditempat ," aku seperti melupakan sesuatu" gumamnya sendiri tapi tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar.

'Blarrr!

"Kuso! Aku melupakan dua bocah sialan itu!" Serunya panikk dan berlari kesumber ledakan.

Kakashi ikut terkejut dan langsung berlari menyusul Tobi kesumber ledakan terjadi.

...

"Okayyy Itachi apa yang kita lakukan tadi?"Tanya Shisui yang tergeletak dikawah ledakan.

"Aku tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan kertas peledak"jawab Itachi dengan pucat pasi, " prediksiku suara ledakanya tiga meter"

"Kau masih sempat-sempatnya membuat perkiraan" celetuk Shisui sambil melihat kearah keponakanya itu.

"Kau terluka ni-san?"

"Kakiku terbakar, dadaku terkena juga, kau otouto?"

"Aku rasa aku mematahkan kakiku"

"Kita berdua akan mati kann?" Ucap Shisui datar saat melihat darah yang merembes keluar dari lukanya.

"Lie kalau ada bantuan..." Kata Itachi dengan datar, tak kalah datar dari Shisui dan membuat author dan naratos sweatdrope mengetiknya, memangnya ada kontes wajah datar-dataran(?).

"Argghh!" Pekik Shisui saat mencoba bangkit untuk duduk.

"Ni-san!"

"Daijebou Itachi"ucap Shisui berusaha menenangkan Itachi.

"Aku baru meninggalkan kalian sepuluh menit! Dan kalian berlumuran darah dan tanah!" Itachi dan Shisui pucat pasi saat mendenggar suara yang familiar bagi mereka berdua saat ini.

"Paman jangan memarahi Shisui-ni! Aku yang salah mengaktivkan kertas peledak"ucap Itachi sambil membela Shisui dan sesekali meringis kesakitan.

Tobi sendiri cuma menatap tajam kepada keponakanya sebelum menyadari mereka berdua terluka karena kelalaian mereka sendiri.

"Kita kerumah sakit?"

"Ni-san bisa pakai ninjutsu medis kann?"

"Ninjutsu medisku untuk orang dewasa, bukan anak-anak"jawab Tobi dengan nada mengejek membuat kedua chunin itu mengglare dirinya tanpa diskon.

"Bercanda" Tobi kemudian berlutut disebelah Shisui dan mengalirkan chakra medisnya kepada adiknya yang meringgis kesakitan.

"Jangan lupakan aku paman"renggek Itachi dan menginginkan rasa sakit ini segera hilang dari tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai dengan Shisui dan tentu terdenggar suara protes dari Shisui saat Tobi menjewer telinganya dan mengacak helai rambutnya, Tobi kemudian berjalan kearah Itachi dan mengecek keadaan keponakanya saat ini.

"Hebat! Kau membuat tulang kakimu retak!" Ucap Tobi sengaja memuji agar anak itu tersindir dan mengobati kaki anak itu dengan cepat.

"aisshhh teknik Uchiha mengerikan!"Ucap Shisui sambil mengelus kepalanya yang ada bakpao entah sejak kapan ia dapatkan tadi.

Obito yang baru tiba dengan wajah panik karena mendenggar kabar ledakan dari Kakashi langsung mengecek keponakan dan adiknya.

Putar sana

Putar sini

Balik sana

Balik sini

"Mereka seperti gasing bagiku sekarang"ucap Tobi datar saat melihat kembaranya seperti ibu-ibu yang cemas terhadap anaknya.

"Aniki/paman kami pusing"ucap mereka berdua dengan wajah hijau menahan muntah.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka terluka? Bukankah hanya berlatih?"Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Dan kau tahu hehhahan hanhanganhu haha hahihi!" Serunya dan menghentakan tangan Tobi yang menutup mulutnya.

"Kau semakin mirip perempuan saja"

"Aku bukan hehehhuan han hehashahn hahhangahu haha!" Serunya lagi dan menghempaskan tangan kakaknya lagi.

"Paman Obito berisik sekali"

"Aku menyesal punya aniki sepertimu"ucap Shisui dibalas anggukan kepala Itachi dan selanjutnya.

'Pletak

'Pletak!

"Ittai!"

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"GENMA! RAIDOU!" Teriak Kakashi dengan emosi saat ia bangun dan dikejutkan dengan sosok mereka berdua yang memeluk Kakashi layaknya sepasang orang tua yang ditidur dengan anak mereka ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Hwaa! Ampun! Salahmu sendiri dibangunin mirip orang mati!" Seru mereka berdua menghindari serangan mematikan sang Hatake.

Kita abaikan penyiksaan yang dilakukan Kakashi terhadap kedua temanya...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto kini sudah berusia lima tahun, dia cukup mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Mikoto dan Natsuki yang tidak membeda-bedakanya dengan anak lain dan saat ini dia sedang berlatih dengan sahabatnya Sasuke melempar kunai kayu milik mereka dan tentu saja diawasi Shisui dan Itachi.

Itachi dan Shisui yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh cukup terkejut saat melihat kemampuan mereka yang begitu lihai dalam permainan 'ayo-melempar-kunai'

Pasalnya saat mereka masih kecil Obito dan Tobi harus menyediakan 'kantung kesabaran super ekstra' saat melatih mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal mengerjai kakakku dulu" kata Shisui memecah kesunyian yang tercipta. "Kau benar hahaha, aku masih mengingat wajah panik Obito-nii saat kita mengatakan akan ada ujian melempar kunai dan kita belum bisa melakukanya hahaha" sambung Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Tapi lihatlah kita sekarang..seorang jounin diusia muda"kata Shisui sambil melihat kelangit. "Mungkin kita bisa melangkahi kedua orang itu.."

"Yahh kau benar..."

"Aniki kami lelah!" Rengek kedua anak itu yang sudah bermandikan keringat dan tanah. "Ayo pulang.." Kata Sasuke sambil menguap kecil. "Aku mengantuk.."

"Aku lapar"ucap Naruto polos diikuti orkestra dari perutnya. "Ayo makan aniki.."

"Baiklah" Shisui menggendong Naruto sementara Itachi menggendong Sasuke. "Kita berpisah disini" Itachi menganguk dan berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kotor sekali"ucap Obito saat melihat Naruto dan Shisui yang sudah sampai dirumah. "Kalian latihan atau berguling-guling ditanah?"

"Kami mau meniru cara Itachi-nii melempar shuriken..tapi malah jatuh.." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Obito yang kebetulan mau membersihkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak terlukakan?"

"Tidak! Kyuu-chan mengobatiku dan Tobi-nii mengajariku ninjutsu medis, jadi aku mengobati Sasuke yang terluka"jawab Naruto bangga saat kepalanya ditepuk Obito pelan.

"Anak pintar"

"Ni-chan mau mandi ya?"

"Iya..mau mandi bersama.."

"Iya aku mau!" Seru Naruto riang dan segera melesat kekamar mandi. Obito dan Shisui hanya terkekeh pelan dan Obito segera menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Obito dan Naruto kini sedang duduk diteras rumah, anak itu tetap kekeuh pada pendirianya untuk menunggu Tobi yang memang sedang dalam misi panjang dan minggu depan baru pulang.

"Ayo tidur"kata Obito setengah mengantuk sementara itu Naruto menggeleng-geleng dan menatap Obito, "Oni-san belum pulang!"

"Minggu depan baru pulang.."

"Obito-nii kapan misinya?"

"Aku baru pulang semalam gaki.."Kata Obito sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto gemas,tentu saja menuai protes dari yang punya rambut.

"Hentikan aniki!.."Naruto menangkap tangan Obito yang sedari tadi mengacaukan rambutnya, "rambutku sakit, tertarik.."

"Biar saja.."Sekarang kedua pipi tembam Naruto yang menjadi sasaran kegemasan Obito. "Aku gemas terhadapmu.."

"Aniki..bila aku genin nanti siapa ya guru jouninku?"Tanya Naruto polos."Aku berharap Obito-nii atau Kakashi-nii..!"

"Tentu saja bocah.." Obito menggendong tubuh itu mungil Naruto.

"Aniki.. Kyu-chan bilang harus hati-hati..."Kata Naruto dengan raut wajah yang mendadak serius. " Dia bilang ada bahaya mendekat..."

"Bahaya apa?" Obito mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kearah Obito. "Entahlah.. Kyuu-chan tidak mengatakanya dengan jelas..."

"Kita tunggu Tobi-nii pulang saja agar bisa berbicara dengan Kyuubi.."

"Okay!"

"Sekarang siapa yang mau biskuit coklat.."

"Naru!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa katamu?"Tanya Tobi yang kebetulan menyelesaikan misinya dengan cepat karena kedua rekanya entah kesambet setan apa sangat semangat menjalankan misi itu.

"Kyuubi berbicara sesuatu dengan Naruto.."Tobi menganguk dan berjalan ketempat Naruto yang sudah terlelap.

"Dia bilang waspada?"Obito menganguk. "Entah waspada kepada apa..?"

Tobi menyentuh perut Naruto dan mengaktifkan sharinganya, "sistem aliran chakranya kacau..tidak..ada yang sengaja mengacaukanya..."

"Maksud aniki?"

"Ada yang tadi dia merengek kesakitan?"Tanya Tobi dan Obito menganguk mantap."Dia bilang dadanya sakit sekali.."

Tobi mengambil pedang chakra dan mengalirkan chakra ke pedang itu. "Ini jutsu dari klan Fuma yang nyaris punah"Obito menatap ngeri terhadap benang chakra yang perlahan-lahan muncul dan seakan-akan memasuki dada kiri Naruto.

"Bisa diputuskan?"

"Bisa..tapi tolong tahan Naruto, karena ini akan sakit sekali.."Obito menganguk dan menahan tangan dan kaki Naruto.

"Kenapa Kyuubi tidak memutuskan benangnya?"

"Dia bilang, masih untung dia mengobati luka dalam bocah itu dengan cepat.."

"Engghh.." Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Dia bangun.."

"Maaf Naruto,ini sakit sekali"

Naruto belum mencerna apa yang terjadi,tapi yang dia pastikan bahwa dadanya amat sakit seakan-akan ada yang meremukan jantungnya dari dalam.

"Arggh! Aniki sakit! Hiks hiks hentikan!"Teriak Naruto membangunkan seisi rumah saat itu.

"Tahan dia Obito!"

"Aku sedang menahanya!" Naruto semakin memberontak dan berteriak kesakitan, dia menginginkan semua ini berakhir.

"Hiks! Sakit! Hwee! Hentikan!"

Tobi berusaha memotong benar chakra itu dan dia terpaksa menggunaka chakra dengan jumlah banyak agar prosesnya semakin mudah dan cepat(?).

"Sudah belum aniki?" Tobi menganguk dan segera mengambil Naruto dari Obito.

"Hiks sakit aniki jahat hiks.." Naruto memukul-mukul dada Tobi tapi diabaikan yang punya dada dan segera Tobi mengalirkan chakra medisnya kekepala Naruto agar dia terlelap.

"Aku akan melaporkanya kehokage.."Tobi menyerahkan tubuh Naruto kepada Obito agar dibawa kekamarnya. " Kejadian ini tidak bisa didiamkan. Kalau kita terlambat sedikit saja nyawanya dalam bahaya" Obito menganguk setuju mendengarnya.

"Aku akan membawanya kekamar, aniki segera melaporlah.."

"Hn"

...

"Jutsu klan fuma?"Beo Sandaime dan menatap anbu dihadapanya dengan tatapan seribu pertanyaan.

"Hmm, aku mengetahuinya karena kami sempat berhadapan dengan salah satu penggunanya.."

"Seingatku klan itu amat jauh dari sini.."Sandaime membuka sebuah gulungan ntah apa namanya itu. "Kecuali.." Mata Sarutobi mendadak membulat sempurna.

"Kecuali...Danzou-sama merekrut salah satu dari mereka.."Desis Tobi yang mengerti arti dari tatapan mata Sandaime tadi.

"Iya, aku beruntung kau cepat mengerti"

"Kalau tidak cepat mengerti..pasti semua anbu sudah mati Hokage-sama"

"Hahahaha.."

...

Naruto kini sedang merajuk terhadap kedua kakak angkatnya seharian ini. Dia selalu menempel kepada Shisui atau Itachi dan sukses mendapat glare gratis dari Sasuke.

"Kau sudah punya tiga ni-chan! Jangan rebut punyaku!"Itulaah yang dikatakan Sasuke saat Naruto menempel kepada Itachi layaknya perangko.

"Biar saja bweek!"

"Menjauh dari ni-chan ku!"

"Gak mau!"

"Menjauhh!"

"Gak mau!"

Naruto menjambak rambut indah *halah* Sasuke sementara Sasuke mencakar wajah tampan *elahh* Naruto.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Tobi-nii" Shisui memperhatikan mereka dua sanbil bersweatdrope ria bersama Itachi.

"Penerus dobe teme ..."

(Obito & Kakashi bersin-bersin )

"Lebih baik kita pisahkan mereka" Shisui menarik kerah pakaian Naruto dari belakang dan menggendongnya seperti karung beras, begitu juga dengan Itachi memperlakukan adiknya.

"Lepaskan kami!"

...

"Aku tidak mau makan!" Seru Naruto dan melongos pergi saat melihat Obito dan Tobi yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Naruto!" Shisui mengejar Naruto sementara kedua saudaranya tetap santai menikmati santapan mereka.

"Anak manja itu semakin manja saja.." Obito meletakan mangkuknya diatas meja.

"Kau terlalu memanjakanya.."Tobi pun meletakan mangkuknya. Menatap Obito dengan pandangan serius setelah itu kembali makan seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hahh iya salahku.. Apa boleh buat dia anak guruku.." Obito melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Hn"

...

"Naruto! Berhenti berlari!" Seru Shisui sambil mengejar Naruto yang ngambek dan berlari menjauh.

"Heh ada masalah?"Tanya Asuka yang kebetulan lewat sehabis berbelanja dan melihat Shisui yang kewalahan menghadapi Naruto.

Shisui yang melihat Asuka langsung menunjuk Naruto. "Aku kelelahan menghadapinya.."

"Anak itu.." Asuka membuat segel tangan. "Elemen kegelapan: tangan hitam!" Serunya dan selanjutnya Naruto seperti ditangkap tangan-tangan yang muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Gyaa! Asuka-nii sialan!" Teriak Naruto saat ditahan tangan-tangan tersebut.

Asuka tertawa gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hahaha maaf"Shisui melihat kearah Asuka dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku bersyukur Asuka-nii..segel itu sudah hilang dari tubuhmu.."

"Yahhh dan kekuatanya masih ada..."Asuka tertawa kecil dan mengabaikan tatapan bingung Shisui. "Hahaha lagi pula Orochimaru tidak akan menyerah pada eksperimenya"

"Maksudnya? Aniki..kau dan Yagura-nii?"

"Siapa lagi? Kami menghilang tiga tahun lebih dan kembali dalam keadaan koma" Asuka tersenyum simpul dan menepuk pelan kepala Shisui setelah itu melepas jutsunya kepada Naruto.

Naruto cuma merengut dan semakin ngambek gara-gara diperlakukan seperti maling oleh Asuka,tapi toh Asuka diam aja dan meninggalkan kedua bocah itu. Tepatnya membiarkan Shisui memutar otak untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Shisui berjalan kearah Naruto dan

Menggendong tubuh mungil anak itu. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Ne.. Mereka tidak bermaksud menyiksamu loh~"Shisui berbicara sambil berjalan dengan Naruto digendonganya. Tujuanya hanya satu..yaitu rumah mereka.

"Huftt! Kalau saja aku tidak membiarkan ji-san kecil itu memegang dadaku!"

"Kau mengizinkanya?"

"Dia main pegang!"

"Itu berarti dia kelainan seksual, bahaya nanti kau diperkosanya!" Kata Shisui dengan ekspresi horor dan dibuat-buat.

"Gyaa! Tobi-nii!"

"Bwahahahahah!" Tawa Shisui meledak saat melihat Naruto berlari layaknya maling dikejar saat ketahuan mengintip perempuan mandi.

(Jiraya bersin-bersin gaje).

'Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan dihadiahkan Asuka mendarat dikepala Shisui membuatnya meringis dan mengelus bakpao miliknya.

"Sakit!"

"Makanya jangan jahil!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tobi baru saja mau keluar dari rumahnya untuk mencari udara segar, tapi niatnya terpaksa dia tahan saat melihat Naruto yang berlari kearahnya dengan cepat dan jangan lupakan wajah yang belum sigap terpaksa ambruk saat ditubruk Naruto dan terjengkang kebelakang.

'Brukhh!

'Kretek(?)

"Gyaa!" Jerit Naruto dengan horor saat melihat hasil tubrukanya sendiri. Tobi yang memukul-mukul tanah dengan tangan kananya dan tangan kirinya yang memegang pinggangnya.

Encok.

"Ughh! Bocah sialan!"

.

"Maaf.. Maaf aku tidak sengaja..ayolah aniki!" Rengek Naruto kepada Tobi yang berbaring diatas kasurnya. Encoknya belum sembuh total dan kepalanya semakin pusing saat mendengar rengekan bocah pirang dihadapanya.

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak sampai kau memaafkanku!"

"Wajahmu tidak usah sedekat itu dengan wajahku!" Tobi bersweatdrope ria saat melihat wajah Naruto yang mirip anak anjing yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya.

Dengan jarak 10 cm..

"Haha ramai ya.." Obito berjalan masuk dengan membawa tiga gelas teh dan dango untuk cemilan mereka.

"Jauhkan anak ini dariku"

"Baiklah tuan emosian.." Obito mengangkat tubuh Naruto keatas dan meletakanya kesamping layaknya plastik belanjaan. Mengingat tubuh Naruto tergolong kecil dan ringan sehingga efesien(?) diperlakukan seperti apapun.

"Apa katamu!"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa" sanggah Obito cepat dan mengklaim bahwa kakaknya sedang pms tanpa mengetahui bahwa kakaknya sedang menahan sakit yang menderita karena encok.

Makanya uda tua jangan sok hebat!

*author digorok reader*

...

Naruto kini dengan bahagia menyantap eskrim yang dibelikan Yagura kepadanya, yah dia anak yang selalu dimanja clan Uchiha mengingat bahwa Fugaku tidak menerima penduduk konoha masuk district Uchiha.

Dan apa bila ada yang masuk maka Naruto akan dikawal ketat oleh beberapa penduduk Uchiha dengan sharingan menyala. Mereka masih mengingat bagaimana anak ini dibakar oleh penduduk konoha..

Dimalam tragedi itu...

Flashback.

Anak kecil itu gemetar ketakutak saat melihat beberapa penduduk berdiri dihadapanya dengan pandangan benci dan amarah.

Naruto, anak itu cuma bisa menahan air matanya dan berharap bahwa ada orang yang akan ..

Sayang nasib baik tidak berpihak kepadanya...

Salah satu Chunin mendekati Naruto dengan wajah arogan miliknya dan membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Elemen api: bola api!"

'Fussshhhhhhh

Bola api itu dengan cepat menuju Naruto dan membakar anak itu sepenuhnya seakan-akan sedang membakar ubi.

"Kyaa!" Seru Sasuke saat melihat sahabatnya yang dibakar. Niatnya tadi dia ingin mengajak si pirang bermain petak umpet tapi..

"Dia bocah Uchiha!"

"Tangkap dia! Jangan sampai dia melapor ke Hokage!" Seru Chunin tadi dan dengan sigap mengikat Sasuke menggunakan tali kawat.

Sasuke tidak kalah gesit mengambil kembang api isyarat dan menembakanya keangkasa.

'Dhuarrr

"Sial! Dia menembakan kembang api isyarat! Seru salah satu kerumunan itu. Chunin tadi menggeram rendah dan menendang tubuh Sasuke hingga terpelanting kebelakang.

'Brukhhh

"Sasuke!" Seru Itachi yang pertama kali menangkap signal darurat Sasuke.

"Aniki.."Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar dan serak karena tendangan yang mendarat ditubuh mungilnya.

"N-naruto.."Setelah itu kegelapan menyelimuti segera menatap tajam kearah kerumunan masa itu dan melakukan segel tangan.

"Teknik api: bola api!"

Salah satu Chunin segera melakukan segel tangan . "Teknik tanah: dingding tanah!"

Itachi segera menggendong Sasuke dibahu kanannya dan Naruto dibahu kirinya setelah itu melempar bom asap sehingga tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia akan pergi.

.

"Paman!" Seru Itachi sambil menggedor rumah Shisui dengan kalap.

"Paman!"

'Cklek

Itachi harus bersyukur saat ini karena yang membuka pintu sendiri adalah Tobi yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun.

"Kau tahu jam berapa ini?"

"Paman! Sasuke! Naruto!" Tobi segera melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang dibawa Itachi secara ekstreme. Terkejut? Tentu saja saat kau melihat anak kecil yang seperti habis dipanggang hidup-hidup dan anak yang lain seperti baru pulang dari medan perang.

"Bawa mereka masuk!" Seru Tobi sambil membantu Itachi menggendong tubuh Naruto sementara Itachi membawa tubuh Sasuke.

Dengan tidak berprikesaudaraan...

Tobi menendang kedua saudaranya agar terbangun. Tentu saja menuai protes dari mereka berdua.

"Arggghh! Aniki! Kau tidak tahu jam berapa ini!"

"Bawakan aku perban dan air hangat! Jangan lupa alkohol" perintah Tobi yang langsung membaringkan tubuh Naruto diatas kasur dan segera mengecek nadi anak itu.

"Kyuubi tidak menyembuhkanya?"Tanya Itachi tapi dibalas gelengan kepala Tobi

"Ada..tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko bila chakranya menjadi pedang bermata dua untuk Naruto."

Itachi menganguk dan memperhatikan bagaimana Tobi mengalirkan chakranya ketubuh Naruto setelah membersihkan daerah-daerah yang terkena luka bakar.

Tobi sedikit berkeringat saat menyadari seberapa dalam luka yang dimiliki anak ini, dia bukan Uzumaki yang memiliki chakra melimpah dan misi sebelumnya benar-benar menguras chakranya.

Tobi kemudian menyuruh Obito membabat tubuh Naruto dengan perban dan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang berbaring tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Tulang rusuknya patah dan dia juga mengalami pendarahan" jantung Itachi berdegup kencang saat mendengarnya.

"Obito.."

"Aku mengerti" Obito menyentuh pundak Tobi dan mengalirkan chakranya kepada Tobi sehingga dia dapat menyembuhkan Sasuke secara sempurna, karena Obito tidak melaksanakan misi selama seminggu ini jadi dia memiliki chakra yang seimbang

"Paman.." Itachi memandang cemas adiknya yang sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Luka yang dia tangung terlalu parah.. Aku akan melakukan itu.." Obito menganguk dan menghentikan aksi mentransfer chakra miliknya.

Tobi membuat segel tangan dan mengalirkan chakra berwarna putih ketanganya dan mengarahkanya keluka Sasuke.

"Kenapa warna chakranya berbeda paman?"

"Itu jutsu pembalik, lebih tepatnya jutsu itu menukar luka yang diderita seseorang kepada orang yang menyembuhkanya."

"Intinya?"

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja..tapi Tobi-nii kurasa.."

Sasuke merasa sakit ditubuhnya mulai menghilang, seakan-akan ada yang menyerapnya dan membuatnya sedikit nyaman karenanya.

Tobi sendiri menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk karenanya, luka dalam yang diderita Sasuke cukup serius karena salah satu tulang rusuk Sasuke merobek paru-parunya dan sekarang dia yang merasakanya.

Memang itu makananya saat menjalani misi,tapi kehabisan chakra dan kelelahan membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk menyembuhkan dirinya.

"Bawa *pants* Naruto kesini *pants" Obito menganguk dan membawa Naruto kepada Tobi. Seperti halnya tadi, Tobi melakukan hal yang sama kepada Naruto sehingga tubuh anak itu seakan-akan tanpa luka bakar tapi berakibat fatal bagi Tobi yang harus menahan luka-luka ditubuhnya.

"Paman, paman baik-baik saja kann?"

"Hanya kehabisan chakra" Obito membopong kakaknya agar berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Dua tiga hari lagi sudah selesai" kali ini dia membawa Shisui ke futon karena anak itu sudah terlelap sedari tadi.

"Tapi.."

"Bawalah Sasuke pulang.. Dan aku yakin ayahmu akan membunuh Konoha bila menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti tadi, ini rahasia!"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Aku akan melaporkanya pada hokage dan berbicara pada Fugaku!l kata Obito dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Pulanglah Itachi..katakan saja bahwa Sasuke kelelahan saat berlatih.."

Flashback off

...

Dan disaat itulah Hokage meminta bantuan Uchiha untuk melindungi peninggalan Minato, Uchiha tentu dengan semangat mengikuti perintah Hokage karena Naruto anak dari seseorang yang menyelamatkan bagian dari clan mereka.

Minato yang membuat Uchiha tidak didiskriminasi lagi..Minato pulalah yang menyelamatkan Obito...Minato pulalah yang membebaskan Tobi, Asuka dan Yagura..

Bagi Uchiha..Minato itu pahlawan mereka...

Tbc

-_-"

Sorry lama..

Author habis keluar dari rumah sakit dan Oka-sama ngelarang author ngetik-ngetik karena belum sembuh total..

Sakit tau diinfus sebulan lebih ._.

Mudah-mudahan ada yang ingat ini cerita *ngarrep*

Kalau post yang lain masih lama karena author mesti nginap dirumah sakit sampe dua bulan kedepan..

Doain aja author cepat sembuh ne ^o^/

Sign out Roxelyn


End file.
